


The Fluffiest King of Thieves

by Kittykaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Bakura is a raccoon, Humor, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, ancient egyptian gods, ancient gods with a lot of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: The Gods sure have a bad humor. And after his lost final game, they decide on giving Bakura his own task to see if he's ready for their holy tribunal to get to the afterlife. That's why they turn him into a raccoon! Caught between the struggle of being an animal and having a lot of unwanted human emotions suddenly, he has to find a way to break the spell. Maybe his former partner and lover could be useful with that. Or maybe it all gets worse...





	1. Horus

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has as much fun reading that, as it was writing it! I'm really happy to be able to participate in this collection.  
> Thanks a lot to [Sitabethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel) for beta reading this!  
> And of course a big thank you to [Kamy](http://kamydrawstuffs.tumblr.com/) who made the amazing cover-artwork for this story! It was great working with you and I hope we can repeat that some day.  
> Seriously, I love it so much! It´s great!
> 
> Also thanks to [bakura-ygo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bakura-yugioh) who also made some artwork accompanying the last two chapters.
> 
> The chapters will come weekly, though there will be a hiatus between chapter 4 and 5 because I'm going to travel.

After the final battle with the pharaoh, in which his enemy and the friendship-squad managed to defeat Zorc for all times, Bakura found himself in the shadows. With Zorc gone, the shadow realm was merely a dull place with no real dangers in it. A purple fog crept over the floor and there was no hint of life to be seen anywhere. Bakura seemed to be back in his own body, if one could call it a body in the shadow realm, but it meant he wasn’t attached to his host anymore. He had assumed his soul was still attached to the ring, but it seemed due to the lost shadow game, his soul had been pulled out and sent to the shadow realm. Bakura wandered through the dark now. He couldn’t tell if it’d been a few days or even months since the battle with the Pharaoh. So after a while he sat down exhausted. With a deep sigh he wondered if he’d ever escape or if he was trapped for eternity. That thought made him shiver.

Bakura looked up and saw a figure coming nearer. It seemed to have wings, and after a few moments he realized it was a huge falcon. The bird landed right before him and looked down on him with old eyes that had seen eternity.

Immediately it dawned on him what it meant. “Horus, I guess? Is it time now to bring me to the tribunal?”

The falcon cocked his head slightly before answering in a deep voice that almost hammered through Bakura's skull. “Hello thief. I would like to say yes, but actually I have a different task today.”

Bakura looked puzzled. “So what? I'm ready to face all of you and even ready to face Ammit. I have no fear and nothing to regret.”

Horus still looked down on him with a calm expression, if you could say that for a bird. “Yes, we know that. But actually we don´t think you are really ready for the tribunal.”

Bakura felt anger rise in him. His shaking hands clenched into fists. He definitely didn’t want to stay in this hell hole any longer even if it meant facing his punishment. “What are you telling me?! Your asshole of a pharaoh is allowed to move on by simply striking a card game! And he didn’t even need to win! Yes! I know that fucking prophecy! And you are telling me I’m not even worthy of facing my fate of being eaten by a fucking crocodile -whatever- hybrid?!”

Now the huge falcon let out something that sounded strangely like a chuckle. “It’s not that you are not worthy. It’s just... Your case is complicated.” He paused a moment before he went on. “See... you didn’t really die, both times, you just managed to get your soul anywhere else and worse, you managed to merge with a dark god and for the length of 3000 years... We debated that and came to the conclusion: You should prove you are human enough to face the tribunal properly. So for that, we made you a task of your own.”

Now Bakura fell silent. Whatever that huge-ass chicken was telling him there, it didn’t sound quite appealing to him. On the other hand he just wanted out of the shadows somehow. And  he would do anything to get to see his family again. Bakura wasn’t quite sure what happened to their souls, but at least he hoped they were able to go to Duat after the Items lost their power. So with a deep sigh he got up on his feet and raised his jaw determined. “Alright, then let’s get this over with.”

As soon as his words were out the purple shadows surrounding him vanished and a cold breeze hit him. He was surrounded by light and then suddenly he felt his feet hitting real ground again. But something was off. Bakura looked around for a moment, finding himself at what looked like the peer of Domino city. He wanted to say something but all what came out was a strange noise. Now that was irritating.

The moment he looked down at himself his eyes widened and his brain raced. “No! NO! What is this shit?! Horus!”

The bird was now a slender looking man, a human being with long black hair and golden eyes. And what irritated Bakura the most was that he seemed to be five times as big as him. He bent down, holding a mirror up to Bakura who found the picture of a small, brown-grey animal with dark markings around his eyes. He was rather shaggy looking with steel-grey eyes and a scar under his right eye.

He looked up to the smiling god again in a more than offended way. He couldn’t speak but it seemed the god could hear his thoughts. “A fucking cat?! Why?! I thought you wanted to test if I’m still human enough?!”

Horus chuckled in amusement "Not a cat. A raccoon. Excuse me but as you know, cats are holy animals. We couldn't do that. This animal however is known as the king of thieves in the animal world." The god shrugged with an amused smile. “I’m sorry. But it actually fits you. And I didn’t say that task would be easy.”

With that he gave Bakura a final, polite nod saying, “Good luck, King of thieves.”

Then he disappeared, leaving a confused Bakura alone on the peer.


	2. Partner in Crime

Bakura roamed the streets of Domino for three days. A rough three days.  
He’d barely found food, searching for something still eatable behind some restaurants or breaking into some houses like the thief he still was. It wasn’t easy when you were the size of a cat and couldn't open even a cupboard that easily. He slept in a bin, curled up to a ball, freezing at night, and after he'd almost been run over by a car, he even got in a fight with a dog about a blanket they both found in a corner near a house.  
Short: the experience was more than humiliating, and Bakura really didn't get how he could prove his humanity as he was.  
So he decided to make his way to the peer again. Maybe he could find Horus somehow or contact him. Bakura needed to know what the gods wanted from him. So he ran down the peer making his strange raccoon- noises, though he knew Horus could understand him.

“Horus! Horus! Talk to me! You goddamn huge-ass chicken!”  
After a while he plopped down exhausted, panting and desperately looking up in the air.  
“Horus... Please... talk to me... or at least give me a hint what to do...”  
Something caught Bakura's attention. A figure leaned against the railing of the peer next to a red motorcycle. Bakura recognized him immediately. His blond hair shimmered like gold in the sun and his bronze skin contrasted nicely to it. The young man watched the sea, obviously immersed in his thoughts. It took Bakura a moment before he reacted. He stared fascinated at Malik, thinking about how downright beautiful he was.  
Then he shook the thoughts out of his head and ran up to his former partner at the railing.

“He will help me for sure. He must. At least he still owes me something.”  
“Owes you?” a deep voice hammered through his head and made him stop. “Really Bakura? That’s what you still think?”  
“Shut up! You weren't willing to answer my calls, now you can go to hell with your nasty comments!” Bakura hissed angry at the god and started to run up to Malik again.

He stopped at Malik's feet and jumped up and down a bit. He looked up at him making some excited noises to get the other's attention.  
Malik looked down at the bouncing fur-ball with a frown and then smiled. “Hey little guy!”  
Bakura stopped his bouncing immediately and huffed.  
Malik wondered if it were usual for raccoons to be that tame.  
“You're not rabid, are you?”  
The raccoon at his feet gave him an annoyed look and crossed his little furry arms.  
Malik was amazed but had to chuckle at the cute gesture that seemed almost human.  
“Alright. Sorry if I offended you.”  
The blond thought a moment about possible warning signs that an animal suffered any diseases. He knew animals suffering from rabies usually looked quite ill, and they were aggressive and had a foaming muzzle. Malik bent down to take a closer look.  
Though the raccoon still looked rather offended, Malik couldn't see any hints that it suffered from disease. His fur was dirty but looked thick. All in all the animal made a rather healthy impression. There was no foam around his muzzle and it also didn't appear aggressive. More like annoyed.

“Rabies! I’m not ill! Can't you see that! I just need something to eat and a bed! Goddamn!”  
Malik laughed at the squeaking fur-ball in front of him and reached down to stroke it behind one ear. Now that was definitely too much for Bakura and he started hissing angrily at him.  
“What the fuck Malik!” He wanted Malik's help, not to be petted like a cat!  
The blond was grinning down at him, but stopped his stroking nonetheless.  
“You don't like that? It's okay... I don't like being touched by people very much also.”  
Bakura let out another huff. It wasn't that he didn't like being touched by Malik, but not like that! And then another thought crossed his mind: what exactly did he want from Malik in his situation? He wanted help, right? He definitely needed a warm place to rest and something proper to eat. So he needed to get Malik to take him home. He looked over to the bike and then tugged at Malik's trousers.  
“Hey! What's going on? Leave my pants whole!”  
Bakura let go and turned to the bike. In a swift movement he jumped on the big red machine and took a seat on it, looking expectantly at Malik who blinked at him in surprise.  
“You... want me to take you with me?”  
Now the raccoon nodded at him fiercely which left Malik with widening eyes.  
“And did you just nod?”  
Bakura blinked back at him and then nodded again.  
“Wow... apparently I'm starting to talk to animals. Well... that's a new kind of crazy, but I guess still better than a split-personality on a rampage.”  
Bakura let out a sigh. He didn't want Malik to think he went crazy... again. But there was also no way at the moment to tell him what happened, so he decided to just roll with it somehow. He still needed Malik’s help.  
“I can't take you with me, buddy. I'm not even sure pets are allowed in my flat and I just moved in a few days ago...”  
Now Bakura felt desperation rise in him. He closed his eyes and thought about the humiliating things he had experienced the last three days and then he jumped down the bike and made his way back to Malik to take his leg and hug it tightly while making some cooing noises.  
That made Malik chuckle again. “Let go of me!”  
He wriggled his leg in an attempt to shake the animal off, but the grip of the little claws was rather tight. Malik bent down to grab the furry animal and pull it off his leg sitting it on the floor again. Bakura was so startled by the sensation of being grabbed by the other, that he loosened his claws on Malik’s trousers and let out a surprised squeak.  
“I'm sorry, little guy. But I really can't take any wild animals with me. Even if they are quite... cute.”  
With that Malik turned to his bike, holding the helmet in his hands as the raccoon jumped and made disagreeing noises. He held Malik's leg again in a tight grip, while the blond desperately tried to shake him off. Again he bent down to grab him, but this time Bakura was prepared for that and gripped tightly at Malik’s trousers, digging his claws deep into the fabric.  
“Stop it! You’ll ruin my pants!”  
Malik tried to get rid of the stubborn animal a few minutes longer before he gave up, mainly to save his pants from getting shredded to pieces.  
He leaned against the bike with an annoyed groan and looked at the raccoon still clawing on his leg like his life depended on it.  
“Let go. I won't leave.”  
The animal looked up to him, watching Malik's eyes for a hint that this would be a trick. Bakura decided Malik wasn't bluffing and let go of the leg, sitting down and watching the male in front of him expectantly.

Malik suspected he was losing his mind again, but for some reason something about the weird animal felt strangely familiar. After a few moments he stooped, hesitating for a second, but then held the furry animal up so they were eye to eye. The sudden grip startled Bakura, he even forgot to struggle against it and blinked at Malik’s face.  
“Alright. I’ll take you with me. But you have to behave. Don't break anything or track dirt all over my flat.” Bakura hesitated but then nodded again.  
“And also you have to climb into my bag, I can't drive with a raccoon on a motorcycle.”  
Bakura flinched for a moment and turned to look at the bag hanging over the bike. With a defeated huff he turned to face Malik again and gave another short nod.  
Malik smiled at him and carried him to the bag to let the raccoon climb in.

As they arrived at Malik's flat after a short ride, Malik demanded he had to carry Bakura under his vest so the neighbors wouldn't see him bringing home a raccoon. Of course Bakura didn't like the thought one bit, but then he had to admit, it wasn't that bad being pressed close to Malik’s chest.  
No, definitely not bad at all.  
Inside the flat the blond dropped him on the floor and started to search for something eatable in the kitchen.  
“I really have no clue what raccoons actually eat. And I don't have much in the fridge too. I need to go to the grocery store first. But here!” He placed some apples and grapes in a bowl and placed it in front of the animal which actually seemed to scowl at it.  
“You don't like fruits?” Malik asked with a frown.  
The raccoon looked up to him and shook his head.  
“But... It's the only thing I got here at the moment.”  
With a sigh Bakura sat down before the bowl and grabbed the apple, taking a bite from it. The animal grimaced slightly, but continued eating the fruit nonetheless.  
Malik watched him and thought about a way to find out what the raccoon might need. An odd idea stroke him and he turned to search for a brochure of the supermarket on the kitchen cabinet. After he found it he returned to place it in front of the animal.  
“Maybe you can show me what you like and I can get it for you.”  
The face of the furry animal split up in a grin and he started flipping through the pages of the brochure. When he found the pages with the meat he tapped his small hand on it.  
“Meat? Are you sure? I’m not quite sure if a raccoon should...” The animal narrowed his eyes and tapped his hand more forcefully on the brochure.  
Malik sighed “So meat it is, yes?”  
The raccoon nodded vigorously again and Malik gave up. He thought it would be a useless to discuss with a raccoon what he should eat or not.  
“Okay. Just wait in here. I’ll go and get some food for us.” With that, Malik got up to get his keys and left the flat again.

After about an hour later, Malik entered the flat again with two bags of groceries in hand. He immediately dropped them when he saw his new roommate sprawled across the sofa.  
“No! Get down from my sofa!”  
Bakura just gave Malik an annoyed look, obviously not intending to move.  
“Seriously. Who knows where you slept before!” Malik hesitated a moment as a thought occurred to him. “I definitely should bath you first.”  
At that Bakura's eyes went wide and he let out a threatening grumble. Malik however, wasn’t impressed by that. He planted his hands on his hips and looked down at the animal that bared his teeth at him.  
“Oh please, you're too cute to scare me.”  
That comment made Bakura stop and he felt really embarrassed for a moment.  
“Look, I picked you up from the street. Could as well have called the pest control to take care of you. You can live here as long as you want, but with my rules. And first rule is: no dirty raccoons on my sofa!”  
Bakura let out a grumble. Of course Bakura didn't like the thought of being bathed like a dog one bit, but on the other hand, he totally thought Malik would call the pest control. And he liked the sofa, so he decided that it was best to give in.  
When Malik picked him up from soft furniture, Bakura didn't struggle and only made some annoyed noises.  
Malik sat him down the bathtub and after checking the water to have a good temperature he started showering him. With an almost mischievous grin, Bakura started shaking himself and splashed water right into Malik's face.  
“Ha ha... very funny.” Malik took a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from the shelf next to him.  
“I add some conditioner too, I bet that makes your fur super soft.”  
Bakura rolled his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.  
Malik worked the shampoo into Bakura’s wet fur, which made Bakura freeze instantly. Malik's touch was almost tender and he massaged the shampoo gently into the fur. 

Bakura closed his eyes. He wasn't sure when he last felt something that good. Malik and him had something going back than in battle city and even afterwards. But it hardly could be described as tender. At first they were bound to each other in their mutual hatred against the pharaoh and the people that had taken their lives away, but there was more, though Bakura didn’t intent to face that reality. Malik was beautiful and though Bakura always felt quite aroused by his partners demanding, arrogant behavior, he knew they shared a similar pain and deep inside he loved to see Malik smile. Their encounters always ended in rough make out sessions with passionate kissing and touching. Even at the evening, shortly before his final game against the pharaoh. Malik came to convince him to give up on his plans, not believing Bakura could handle the dark god he made his contract with. Well... maybe he’d been a bit right with that... In any case their debate ended with them making out on the floor before Malik bid his farewell to Bakura with the saddest expression Bakura had ever seen.  
This memories made Bakura's stomach clench and he felt confused. What was it he felt about Malik, about his partner in crime? Was it affection?

The water sprayed him again, pulling him out of his thoughts as Malik finished his task. Malik grabbed a towel to wrap the raccoon in it and started stroking a bit to get him dry.  
He frowned slightly and picked the animal up again.  
“I know something better.”  
He dropped Bakura at the floor and went to get the hairdryer. It took him awhile to get the thick fur dry, but Malik eyed his work with a big smile on his face and as annoying and embarrassing as the whole procedure was, Bakura couldn’t be mad at the other with that dazzling smile.  
Malik stretched out his hand to run it through the now really soft fur.  
“It's so soft! Like I told you! You feel amazing!”  
Bakura rolled his eyes again, but he also enjoyed the feeling of Malik's fingers running through his fur and unintentionally let out a cooing noise, which made the blond only smile wider.

After they left the bathroom, Malik prepared dinner for them - a simple vegetarian meal for himself and a thick steak for his new roommate. They both ate at the table after a short discussion where Bakura refused to eat on the floor like a pet. Malik shook his head and gave in, not in the mood to question the raccoon's behavior.  
Right after dinner they went to the sofa to switch through the tv channels. Bakura felt really exhausted. It had been quite a long day and it seemed this small body was exhausted much faster than a human body. For a moment he thought about curling up in a corner of the sofa, but he remembered how it felt when Malik stroked him before. Bakura decided it didn't matter, because Malik didn't know who he was, so he curled up close to Malik and cuddled into his side.

The blond chuckled a bit and looked down at the fluffy animal. He reached out and started stroking him, softly running his fingers through the soft, thick fur.  
“Maybe it's really not that bad to have a bit company. Even if it's not human.” Malik's voice was soft as he spoke. “I´m not really good at making friends, you know... most people annoy me. I just can't stand them.”  
He paused a moment before he went on, his voice sad. “I had a friend once. A partner. Maybe it was something more, at least for me... But... he abandoned me. I don’t think he cared what I thought about his plans or if I was scared he could... whatever...”  
Bakura's heart sank as the words reached him. He looked up at Malik whose face was directed to the tv now and saw Malik's sad expression, fitting the words before. Bakura's stomach clenched and he suddenly felt quite sick. It never occurred to him, what it meant for Malik to lose him - mainly because he refused to think about them in general. He had always been alone, most of his life and the 3000 years that followed. Malik was a great exception, but he couldn't allow himself to feel something for the other. He had to fulfill his plan, to get his revenge for his family, to free them.  
Nothing could have stopped him from his task, not even a beautiful blond Egyptian boy, who understood him on a level no one else could.  
Abandoned. The word rang in Bakura's ears.  
“It's not like that! I didn't abandon you! I just had no other choice!” Of course Malik didn't hear his thoughts, but he must have recognized the raccoon next to him stiffening up and lifting his head to look at him in a somehow offended way. Malik met the gaze of the animal and stroked between his ears. “It's okay, buddy. I don't want to bother you with my sad stories.”  
After a while Bakura curled up again. With the strange feeling in his stomach and light arch in his heart still present, he fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the fluffy Thief deals with some unwanted emotions... 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and also you can find me on tumblr as kittykaibasblog if you're more comfortable approaching me there.  
>  
> 
> See you next week!


	3. Anubis

Bakura found himself in a dull room that reminded him of his soulroom during the time he possessed Ryou's body. He must have fallen asleep and into a dream, but why was he still a raccoon then?  
He looked around and saw a creature walking up to him. A dog? No, it seemed to look more like a jackal.   
“Oh no.”  
Bakura rolled his eyes at the figure coming closer with an almost cheerful expression for a jackal.  
“Hello Bakura! I’m Anubis. I told Horus I would look out for you tomorrow. I wanted to see you with my own eyes.”  
Bakura frowned back at him.   
“Oh no... you really are so cute! I can’t...” A moment later the jackal changed his form and a young looking man. His hair were pitch-black and shoulder-length and his eyes were a intense blue. With a bright smile the god knelt in front of him. “Can I cuddle you? You look so soft...”  
“Hell no!!! Get your fingers off me! Goddamn! Are you gods all nuts?!”  
Now Anubis looked slightly offended and pouted at him. Bakura glared at him, but then sighed deeply as the other went on pouting and looking like a five year old whose lollipop had been stolen.   
“Fine, but just a short stroke. Don't overdo it!”  
The bright smile reappeared on Anubis’ face and he reached out to give the raccoon’s fur some soft strokes.   
“Wow! He really did a good job there! It's so soft! Maybe I should visit him too some time.”  
Bakura flinched away glaring at the god “What do you... You mean... You've seen everything?”  
Anubis nodded and chuckled “Of course we have! We’re all quite hyped about your task. There are even bets running on how long you’ll might need to get this right or if you do so at all! For example.” He bent down to Bakura now and stated in a low voice, “Ra, Khonsu and Maahes think you fuck this up big time. But there are a lot of others like me and Bastet and Sekhmet... we’re cheering for you!”   
The god gave him a big grin and a thumbs up.  
“Oh... great”  Bakura answered in a sarcastic tone.  
“We are also able to recognize what's going on inside of you. Which is quite necessary to judge you.” He made a short pause to watch Bakura closely. “It hurt, right? Hearing about his feelings? And you felt guilty, didn't you?”  
Bakura huffed “That's none of your business...”  
“Excuse me, Bakura,” the god stated with a smile, “But I'm afraid it is. Tell me... why are you so hellbent on denying your feelings? Is it so hard to admit them? Does it make you feel that weak?”  
Bakura was hissing now angrily at him and turned to move away.  
“I will not talk to you about something like that, dog! Let me fulfill whatever ridiculous task you gods gave me and leave me alone.”  
The god changed back in his jackal form, watching Bakura walk away.   
“Not like that, Bakura!”  
But Bakura wasn't listening to him.

The next morning Malik woke up on his sofa and to his surprise a very soft raccoon slept in his arms. He shifted lightly in an attempt to get up. The fur-ball next to him to opened his eyes as well. Bakura yawned and scratched his nose with one of his claws what made Malik chuckle.   
“Good morning.”  
The raccoon made a little sound and nodded at him.  
“So,” Malik began, “you’re still here; it wasn't a crazy dream. And you still don’t behave like a raccoon. That must mean either I really lost my mind this time or... I don’t know... Have you lived at the circus or something?”  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.   
“Well... TV then?”   
Another head shaking.  
Malik blinked a moment. “Am I... crazy?”  
The raccoon gave him a really fierce head shake now. Malik nodded softly in response before he stated in a slightly sarcastic tone.   
“Good. The raccoon I’ve been talking to for two days says I’m not crazy...”  
Bakura rolled his eyes, but it made him think.   
Yesterday he didn't consider how Malik might think or feel about this, he just wanted help in the form of a warm place and something to eat. But now it hit him,  this was a quite strange situation for Malik too. Raccoons didn't usually communicate with you and look up supermarket brochures. And since Battle City, Bakura was also aware of how unstable Malik's mind could be. He didn't want Malik to believe he went crazy somehow and suddenly a new wave of guilt washed through Bakura’s body.  
“Alright, whatever...” Malik stretched himself and sat up. “I’ll go to the bathroom to take a shower and after that I’ll go get us some breakfast ready.”  
With a sigh Bakura got up too and made his way to the guest toilet. He had tried it yesterday when Malik was in the supermarket, because he thought he must find a way to use it somehow before the blond Egyptian would come up with the idea of a litter box or something like that.

He thought about telling Malik the truth. He wasn't sure if it might help to have someone know his situation, but he didn't want Malik to do something stupid or to go to a psychiatrist because he thought he went totally nuts. The thing was, Bakura didn't really know how. He wasn't able to speak and he couldn't hold a pen properly with this little claws, and he never bothered to learn writing. Also he wasn't quite sure if it was allowed to tell anyone about his situation.   
Bakura was immersed in his thoughts as suddenly a cheerful voice came across the room that startled him so much he nearly fell down the toilet.  
“Oh that's too cute of you!” the jackal sitting in front of him chirped, “you really care for him, don’t you?!”  
Bakura let out an annoyed snort, “So you can’t even leave me alone while sitting on the toilet?”   
He turned and stretched a bit to use the flush before he jumped down.  
“And what do you mean, Doggy, I’m simply thinking about a way out of this mess and maybe an ally would help.”  
The jackal raised his eyebrows now in disbelieve “No... you think about telling him because you feel guilty and you don't want him to think he went nuts, though you have to admit he is kinda crazy in his way...”  
Something in Bakura snapped at the moment and he started screaming “Of course I don't want him to feel like that! Why should I? It seems all he wanted was his peace after everything that happened and everything I have done. But now he's confronted with all that crazy shit! And in the end he thinks it's his fault because his mind doesn't work properly. I don't want that! He doesn't deserve that!”  
For a moment there was complete silence between them and then the face of the jackal turned into a soft smile again.   
“It's okay Bakura. You don't have to justify yourself. Do what you think is right. Find a way.” The big black animal stood up to take his leave and added, “And I don't want him to feel like that either. I like him. He’s... kinda cute right.”   
With a last wink the god disappeared.

After breakfast Bakura went to the sofa to watch tv while Malik did the dishes and started to clean the room up a bit. Bakura wondered if he was waiting for someone, but on the other hand, Malik told him he didn't have any friends, so maybe he just liked his room to be that clean.  
“I’ve been thinking... maybe we should think about a name for you. I mean. I can't call you Raccoon the whole time.”  
Bakura looked up to him with a startled expression as Malik went on, “I never named a pet... how about... Fluffy?” The raccoon immediately bared his teeth at that and Malik got up his hands in defence “alright... alright... nothing too cute. Then how about... Rocky?”   
But Bakura just gave him an annoyed look.   
“Do you maybe prefer a japanese name?” Bakura just crossed his little arms. No he didn't prefer any name. He wanted to be called by his own name.  
“Let me guess. You already have a name, but I have to find out because you can't talk?”  
Now the raccoon gave him a thumbs up with a big grin and the blonde sighed.   
“Okay... then I stick with Raccoon for now.”

The doorbell rang and Bakura almost jumped in his seat.   
Malik made his way to the door and a familiar female voice filled the room.  
“Hello Malik.”  
“Hey Sister.”  
Bakura immediately jumped off the sofa as the young woman entered the flat and in a wave of panic crawled under the furniture as fast as he could.  
Isis frowned “What was that? Did you get a pet?”  
Malik scratched the back of his head awkwardly “I... guess so. It's not really a pet. He just kinda... followed me home...”  
Isis made her way to the couch and crouched in front of it to take a look what was underneath “Is it a kitty?”  
Her brother shifted a bit nervously from one foot to another. “Not quite that...”  
A angry hiss came from underneath the sofa and Isis looked up to her brother a bit puzzled as the head of the raccoon appeared with narrowed eyes. She got up quite fast and looked down on the threatening looking creature.   
“What is that?”  
Malik sighed “It’s a raccoon. But it's okay! He seems to be tamed, and he's really intelligent.”  
The dark-haired woman gave him an unbelieving expression.  
“I don't think you should pick up wild animals in the city? What if he has diseases? Did you bring him to a veterinary?”  
Malik shook his head slightly. “No. He didn't seem to be ill... and he's actually very cute.”  
Bakura gave him an annoyed look. There was that word again. Cute. He didn't like that one bit.  
Isis turned to the animal again and bent down. The moment she reached out her hand to touch Bakura, he let out another angry hiss and bared his teeth on her.   
Isis pulled away instantly.   
“He doesn’t look tamed.” She sighed and turned to face her brother again “Malik. I know you are alone a lot. Maybe you should start to go out more and meet people, rather than spending your time picking up stray animals in the streets.”  
Malik looked down at the raccoon with a scowl, “Be nice to her! What's your problem?! I’m sorry sister... maybe you just scared him.”   
He took a deep breath before turning his eyes back on her. “Isis, I really appreciate your concern, but I’m okay. Really. It’s just, the last few weeks have been a bit rough and I need time to adjust. I left Egypt because I wanted to start out new somehow. Please... give me some time.”  
Her concerned look didn’t vanish but she seemed to let the topic go for now. “Alright. Have you thought about the job offer at the museum? We could really need some help and you’re also fluent with reading the old scripts. It would be a good opportunity... And... you could also call Yugi and his friends for some company if you feel alone.”  
Now the raccoon beneath their feet let out an angry growl and bared his teeth again as if someone offended him personally.   
Both took a startled look at him.  
“I... I think I’m not ready for that. I know they were all really generous and I appreciate that they all forgave me so fast... somehow. But I can't …” He paused a moment with a sigh. “I’m not ready to deal with them on that level. And I’m not sure I will ever be.”  
Isis expression became sad for a moment, and she placed a hand on Malik’s shoulder in a soothing way. “I understand. But please let me know if you need any help.”  
Malik nodded.  
After a few moments of silence she turned to look down at the animal again. “And please, at least take him to a veterinary to get him checked up. I don't want you to contract rabies or something like that.”  
The raccoon growled again and Malik chuckled. “Okay. Maybe I will.“ He faced the animal again with a grin, “And maybe if he doesn't learn to behave properly I will get him neutered too.”  
Bakura's eyes widened at the threat, though he didn't believe Malik really meant that seriously. He let out a small grunt, jumped up the sofa again and curled into a ball, looking like he couldn’t harm a fly.  
Isis laughed at that. “Okay. Maybe he is cute in some way.”  
Bakura fought the urge to roll his eyes after deciding it would be better to behave like a real animal, though he cursed her inwardly for every word she said.

The siblings sat down in the kitchen, talking for some time while Bakura stayed rolled up on the sofa. He blinked at them with one eye from time to time and just waited until the woman was finally gone again.  
Malik dropped down on the sofa scowling at him. “So what was that? Did you have to be so mean to her?”  
Bakura made a point of turning his back at Malik, obviously not wanting to listen to the lecture the other was up and about.  
“Fine.” Malik looked away, and a few minutes of silence past until he started talking again.  
“You know... maybe she's right. I really am quite lonely sometimes. I mean... look at me. I’m talking to a raccoon.”  
Bakura froze at that instantly and was very aware now about the guilt gnawing at him again. He turned his head slightly to watch the sad expression on Malik’s face.  
“I’m not really the type of guy to go out to clubs and stuff like that... and maybe... she’s got a point that Yugi and the others could provide some company. They are nice.”  
That was it! Now Bakura felt anger rise in him.   
No way Malik should go to befriend the pharaoh’s friends only because he felt lonely! He got up and faced Malik with an angry look and shook his head fiercely.  
Both of Malik’s eyebrows rose at that “What?! You don't want me to find friends?”  
The angry looking animal rose his chin in what looked like a determined manner. Bakura crawled up his way directly into Malik’s lap and pressed himself as close as he could.  
The startled blond looked at him in disbelief before he let out a small chuckle.  
“You really are a strange guy.”


	4. Bastet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First: Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this story so far and special thanks to those who commented on it. I'm really happy to see people really enjoying this.   
> After this chapter there will be a hiatus, since I'm traveling for a bit through Sumatra after tomorrow. That means the next chapter will probably be up on Dec 17th.   
> So please stay tuned! See ya!

After he fell asleep that night, this time curled up next to Malik in his bed, Bakura found himself in the same dull room as the night before. He anticipated what was to come now and simply sat down waiting. Instead of the cheerful jackal or the nasty bird he found himself face to face with an arrogant looking black cat. Inwardly he hoped Bastet would be a bit less annoying than the other ones. This hope however was shattered immediately.

“So... you’re jealous, right?”  
His jaw dropped for a moment before he found his composure again.  
“Excuse me... I’m what?”  
“You're jealous,” the cat explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
“I’m not... why?! Because I don't want him to befriend those morons?! They were the friends of the pharaoh! I don't know why they’re even playing nice with him after everything that happened. If he wants to make friends. Okay! But not them!”  
The goddess flashed him an amused smirk “Right. They are your nemesis, right? So you would be okay with him, hooking up with another dude in a shady club? I mean... it's just a matter of time. He's gorgeous and intelligent. He will find friends and then he will definitely find a nice guy to spend his time with...”  
“Shut up!” the answer came out much more angry than he intended too and Bakura felt his insides clenching hard.  
The arrogant smirk on the cat goddess’ face didn't falter.  
“Are you aware of why he is lonely? Do you really think it's because he sucks at dealing with other humans?”  
Bakura thought a moment, but snorted at that unimpressed. “Of course he is. As much as me.”

He didn’t see the paw coming as she slapped him hard.  
“Are you really that stupid?!” Her voice was raised, “He still loves you! He did back then and still does! He is deeply hurt about your actions and the fact that you are gone and he thinks you died and were already eaten by Ammit!” Bastet collected herself  while Bakura rubbed the side of his face rather confused.  
He needed a moment until her words sank in and his face dropped. Was it really like that? He never thought of it like that. He felt drawn to Malik in many ways and it seemed it was the same for the other. Even after Battle City, after Malik apologized to the pharaoh and gave him the rod, his milleniumrod, he couldn’t turn his back on the blond Egyptian. Bakura had been mad, no furious, had called him a traitor, but Malik insisted that they were still partners, that he was the only one to understand his pain... and Bakura couldn't turn his back on him, couldn't deny him like he wanted to. Never in the last 3000 years had anyone been close to him, until he met that pretty boy, with a shattered soul, and though he was raised in darkness, Malik meant light, warmth, life in every meaning of it. And Bakura loved it, needed it.

Bastet eyed him a while and could clearly see how his mind was spinning.  
“So. What are you going to do?”  
Bakura blinked up at her still confused.  
“I... don’t know.”  
She let out a deep sigh. “You wanted to show him the truth, right? Who you really are.”  
The raccoon just nodded at her and stated with a low voice. “I want to. But I don't know how. I don't want him to feel stupid and crazy. And I don't want him to be hurt.”  
By the last sentence his voice was merely a whisper.  
“Good. I’ll make sure you find a way.” The Cat looked quite determined at him again. “But don’t be such a fucking moron! And be nice to his sister!”   
With that the black cat disappeared again and left him alone with all his confusion.

The next day Bakura was determined to get the truth to Malik. He searched around the flat for papers and a pencil, and after he found some he actually tried to draw. Since he didn’t know how to write, he thought maybe he could draw the millenium ring, but his claws were too small. He couldn't hold up the pencil properly and he had to hold it with both paws in an awkward grip. Because of that he couldn't hold the paper, everything he drew was formless, and there were a thousand tiny pencil lines on it, or he punched holes into the paper.  
Malik watched the entire thing with amusement, but couldn't figure out what it was the seemingly quite pissed animal tried to do.  
After a lot of hopeless trials he got angry and shredded the papers with his teeth.

Then he tried pantomiming, but to Malik it just looked like he was bouncing up and down, making some strange gestures with his small hands.  
Malik shook his head after a while. “I can tell you’re trying to explain something to me, but I don’t get it. I’m sorry.”  
Bakura plopped down on the floor with a defeated huff. What else could he do?  
Malik eyed him uncertain before he spoke again. “You know, I thought about you a lot and I thought... maybe this is ridiculous, but... could it be you’re cursed or something?”  
Now that made Bakura look up at him with raised eyebrows, if raccoons had those. Cursed wasn't exactly the right word, but close enough and so he gave the other a nod.  
Malik raised his eyebrows at that. “Really?”   
He looked away a moment, thinking and biting his lower lip until he turned his gaze back on the furry creature with a grin. “Alright! Then I go search the internet for a while.”

The blond got up to get his computer while Bakura was sitting next to him curious what the other might come up with.  
Malik searched on different websites for a while until he turned to the racoon next to him with a frown. “Hmmm... it seems that getting rid of a curse is not that easy and there are a lot of different ways to try. It depends on which curse it is... I guess we just have to try a few.”  
Bakura blinked up at him. He wasn't convinced in the slightest that any of that could work, but he also had no other choice. Maybe through their attempts he could get Malik to find out the truth. It might not been possible at the moment, but Bakura felt desperate.

So at first Malik tried a spiritual cleansing ritual. He made a mixture of salts and oils and cleaned the flat as well as Bakura. He repeated some of the spiritual chants he’d read on the website and tried to concentrate on his task as much as he could.  
Of course nothing happened.  
He also found a page about a ritual with candles which Malik tried too. He carved some spells into the candles and waved them around Bakura, who was placed in the middle of a pentagram he had drawn with chalk on the floor. He sat there with his little arms crossed in front of his chest and watched Malik, waving his candles around the circle, with an unimpressed expression.  
Nothing happened again this time and Malik looked rather disappointed.  
“I’m sorry... I don't know how things like this work. I grew up learning different spells, but... nothing I learned had anything to do with curses.” Malik’s face lit up as something occured to him. “But I think I know who might know something!”

He stood up and ran back to the computer on the table. Malik started “skype” and after a few moments his older brother appeared on the screen.  
“Hey, habibi! It’s been a while since you last called. How are you doing in Domino?” the big man on screen said with a smile.  
“Oh, hey Rishid. I'm fine, thanks. And sorry I didn't call you the last week. I’ve been busy with the move and stuff.”   
Malik shifted a bit in his seat before he went on with an apologizing smile. “Actually... I'm calling because I have a question. It might sound a bit weird, but you were the only one I thought could help me.”  
Rishid's face looked a bit concerned. “Are you in trouble?”  
“No, no!” Malik answered, holding both hands up in a defending gesture. “It's not like that. It's just... something strange happened...” Malik paused a moment to search for the right words and then explained the whole situation while his brother listened calmly with his trademark stoic expression. After Malik was done, Rishid stayed silent a few moments. When he did speak, it was with a serious tone, despite the ridiculous things his little brother had told him.  
“I see. And you think it might be a curse?”  
Malik nodded. “I can't think of anything other than a curse that would explain it.”  
“You know”, Rishid answered calmly, but with slight concern in his voice, “you have to be careful with things like that. But it seems you’re really determined in helping that creature, and I’ve known you long enough to know you won't give up no matter if I'm helping you or not...”  
His little brother gave him a smile. “You know me too well, brother.”  
With a sigh Rishid nodded and answered, “Okay. I will see if I can find some scripts about transformation curses and will call you as soon as I found something useful.”  
Malik´s face split into a bright grin. “Thank you, Rishid! You really are the best!”  
After both brothers bid their goodbye to each other, Malik turned to Bakura who had followed the conversation with a slight frown—not convinced the big bald-headed guy in Egypt would find anything useful.  
“Seems we just have to wait now.” Malik told him with a shrug.

Meanwhile the gods observed the whole situation with curiosity and amusement. Horus and Ra both rolled their eyes from time to time at the ridiculous things Malik came up with.  
Anubis turned to Bastet with his always cheerful smile. “He's so eager! What do you think it is it that makes him desperate to help the raccoon despite not knowing that it’s Bakura?”  
Bastet shrugged “I’m not sure. It might be that he feels their bond, though he's unaware of it.”  
Horus turned to them with a grin. “Or he’s really just crazy.”  
Anubis cocked his head at him stating with bright eyes “Isn’t true love a kind of crazy?”  
Horus snorted while Bastet still watched the humans and couldn´t hide a little smile. “Perhaps.”

Late in the evening they received another call from Rishid who found an old spell that might work. He still was a bit concerned about Malik testing some ancient magic on his own, but he knew his brother well enough to be sure there was no way of talking him out of it.  
So Malik did exactly what Rishid told him to. He gathered herbs and a lemon and started drawing a spell in form of hieroglyphs with chalk on the floor. Then he drew a circle with the lemon-juice mixed with the herbs and placed the frowning racoon in the middle of it.  
“All right. I haven’t spoken Ancient Egyptian in ages, and I hope I get everything right.” Malik chanted the ancient spell calmly with closed eyes. He repeated the words again and again.  
Bakura just sat there, not convinced this would work in the slightest. But suddenly, something seemed to change in the air. There was a low light coming from the circle around him, which Malik didn't notice as he continued chanting with closed eyes. Bakura's eyes went wide in surprise and he could definitely feel Malik’s heka flowing out and surrounding him like warm sunlight.

Anubis watched it with a raised eyebrow. “Wow... he's talented. Is there any chance that it could work?”   
Bastet looked at the scene with an almost proud expression. “Of course he’s talented. The gravekeepers always were a group of talented spellcasters, that's why they were chosen in the first place. And they passed their talent on for millenia. But I don't think this will work, because it's our doing here... but maybe... we can help a bit...”  
Wind started blowing inside the living room, and the magic grew more powerful with every chant Malik spoke. Malik was absorbed in his task, not recognizing what happened around him. The wind knocked a black box of duel monster cards off of the shelf behind them. The cards scattered across the floor around Bakura and Malik, who jolted out of his trance-like state.   
Anubis gave Bastet a small smirk. “Isn't that cheating?”  
The goddess looked stoic at the scene in front of them and stated innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What the...?” Malik looked confused at the mess around him, while Bakura just looked startled at the cards surrounding him. He recognized them immediately. They were his cards; it was his deck. Bakura crawled over to them with a shocked expression.  
Malik took one of them in his hand, his face grew sad. After a few moments of silence he started speaking more to himself than to the animal in front of him. “Ryou gave them to me. They’re HIS cards. It's the only thing left from him...”  
Bakura looked at Malik feeling his heart sting in his chest. Suddenly an idea came to him. Excited, he dug through the mess on the floor for a specific card. When he found it he clasped it into his small hands and shoved it up Malik’s puzzled face, squeaking loudly.  
Malik frowned at the card. “Dark Necrofear... what are you...?”  
Bakura was exasperated now and jumped up and down in front of him with the card in one paw and gesturing to himself with the other.  
The blond looked at the raccoon, shaking his head in confusion. “I don’t understand! What are you trying to...” suddenly he felt his heartbeat stop. Bakura calmed his movements now, still gesturing form the card to himself.  
Malik blinked at him and tried to gather the thoughts which were running wild in his head. He remembered how he met the strange animal, his weird behavior all the time, how he reacted to Isis... and then his jaw dropped.  
“No... it can't be...” Malik stood up with shock written all over his face as the truth dawned on him.  
“Are you...”


	5. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! XD  
> Thanks to everyone who read and the last chapters, gave kudos and commented on it and I hope the story was worth the waiting for you. ILY!

“Ba...kura?” Malik looked down at the raccoon with disbelieve as the small animal gave him an affirmative nod. He needed a moment to process what'd been revealed to him seconds ago and crawled back down to his hands and knees. With shaking hands he reached for the card in Bakura's claws, eying it uncertainly before he drew his gaze back to the animal again. “But how? What happened to you?”

Bakura shrugged, still not able to talk about the things that happened.  
Malik watched him with a shocked gaze, but then his expression darkened and he narrowed his eyes. Bakura backed away a few inches. He knew that look and he didn't like it one bit.

“You...” Malik stared at him, his voice almost a growl, “you should be dead. At least that was what I thought.”  
Bakura had seen Malik angry many times before, but this time there was something else. Malik looked angry, but Bakura could clearly see the hurt in his eyes which made Bakura back away even more.  
“I told you your plan was shit! I told you you couldn't handle Zorc!”  
Malik came nearer as he spit out his words, “You called me a traitor. You said I should go kiss the pharaoh's feet again. That's what you told me, although I told you I would help you get the items and free the souls trapped inside of them. But you didn't want to listen. If Zorc achieved his goal with your help, he would have drowned our world in darkness. Would have destroyed it.” Malik bit his lip a moment. “Guess what? I never wanted to live in the dark, and I didn’t crawl my way out of of the godforsaken tomb to die, because you moron let Zorc drown everything in eternal darkness. But you never cared for that right?”

Bakura didn't know what to do. He thought about running away from the now furious Egyptian in front of him and that didn't go unnoticed by Malik.  
“No! You’ll stay here and listen to me properly for once!” he screamed at Bakura.  
“All you wanted is to achieve your goal. And I could understand that need, but not at that price. You simply don't care for the fate of the world. You didn't care what might happen. You didn't care about me!”  
And with that last sentence Bakura felt defeated. He could clearly see the tears stinging in Malik's eyes as he went on with his tirade. Finally Malik could say everything he wanted to say since he last saw Bakura.  
“I... I thought you would understand me, as much as I tried to understand you. That we were partners and helped each other. Since the day on the blimp, when you agreed on helping me against my darker half, even if it could have meant throwing you back in your plans if you'd lose... I thought... I thought maybe I could mean something to you.”  
Malik’s voice dropped to a whisper and he was desperately fighting against the tears in his eyes.  
“You were the first person I've met that... that I thought could understand all the pain, the rage, the thirst for revenge. And even after I left my revenge behind, I thought our bond was special. But you just... you abandoned me, Bakura. You left me behind showing me clearly you didn't need anyone as long as you could get your goal. I was a mere distraction to you, wasn't I?”

Bakura fixed his gaze on the floor, and he didn't dare look into the other’s hurt eyes again. At Malik's last sentence his head came up slowly to meet the lavender eyes placed on him. He shook his head.  
“No... no... that's not true... I didn't have a choice...” Of course his words went unheard by the other.  
“And now... look at you, Bakura. What happened? Is this your punishment? You needed my help again. How convenient you found me on the peer, right?”  
Malik got up on his feet slowly, shaking his head slightly as he looked down at Bakura with a harsh expression, “I should have left you there. The way you left me behind.”

It hurt. Bakura felt his chest tighten at the words. With wide, hurt eyes he looked up at Malik. Bakura shook his head in disbelief. Malik´s gaze went from harsh to soft in an instant and his voice was merely a whisper by now. “I loved you, Bakura. I really thought I loved you...”  
Something shattered in Bakura. He wanted to scream, to at least be able to say something, but only annoying noises escaped his muzzle as he tried to yell everything running through his brain. There was a change in the atmosphere. He couldn't get a grasp what it was, but it felt as if something clicked into its right place somehow, like the air surrounding them changed, though the only thing Bakura could really focus on was the tight pain in his chest as he screamed the words in his mind.  
“I didn't want to leave you behind! I had no choice! Zorc had me convinced there was no other way. For 3000 years I believed it was the only way! And I thought I’d never need someone ever, but then I found you. You damn blond idiot! You made me falter and left me insecure about everything! If I didn’t let Zorc take control I might have listened to you! Fuck, Malik you were the first thing in 3000 years of merging with a fucking demon that made me feel human again. And the last thing I ever wanted was to see you suffer!”  
Tears stung Bakura's eyes, but it didn't matter anymore. His pride didn't matter, nothing mattered. He couldn’t even see the surprised expression on Malik’s face.  
“Fuck,” Bakura started sobbing slightly, “if I ever get my tribunal, I swear, the only thing that will drag my heart down and make it heavy is knowing I left the only human behind who ever mattered to me. Who I ever could have loved...”

“What was that?” Malik's voice was soft and was as surprised as his expression. He crouched beside the sobbing, defeated creature at his feet.  
Bakura looked up at the human in front him still not realizing what just happened. “I... I wanted to love you... but I wasn't allowed to...”  
Malik gave him a soft smile. “I think I knew that... but it hurt nonetheless.”  
The raccoon blinked at him for a moment before it dawned on him that Malik understood him.  
“Wait... you... did you hear me?!”

They both were interrupted by a deep voice coming from a slender looking man that now had manifested himself in Malik's living room. “Congratulations, thief. So you really have a heart after all.”  
Malik blinked at the man in irritation and then suddenly the room was filled with bright light. Moments later Bakura found himself in his human body, wearing the purple shenti as well as his blood-red robe. He admired himself with a deep relieved sigh before he drew his gaze back to Malik who observed him with raised eyebrows. Bakura scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Well…” Before he could form a sentence, Malik closed the gap between them with a swift movement. Without hesitation his hands made their way through Bakura’s shaggy silver-white mane and gave his hair a slight pull as he pressed their lips together. Though the initiation of the kiss was rather passionate the action itself was soft and tender. Bakura gave in, feeling more relieved than he’d ever been. Their lips moved slightly, almost cautiously against each other. Malik’s lips felt so soft, and Bakura couldn’t stifle a quiet moan as he lost himself in the kiss.  
After a few moments they parted a bit as Malik murmured against the others mouth, “I can't even tell you, how much I missed you...”

An impatient cough pulled them out of their daze, and they found themselves in a room with three other people. Malik frowned at the two men and one women standing in his living room. He parted from Bakura and looked them over. “Alright. Mind to tell me who you are and what the hell you’re doing in my living room?”  
Bakura made an annoyed sound before he answered Malik’s question. “This pain in the ass here is Horus. The guy with the ridiculous smile over there is Anubis and this...” He wasn't even able to end his sentence as the women with sparkling golden eyes made her way over to Malik, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“I’m Bastet. And I’m so happy you both got this right.”  
Malik was startled and stiffened in shock the moment the woman flung herself around him.He really didn't know what to do with this situation and just stammered his words out uncertainly, “Uhm... well... thanks? I guess?” He shifted a bit awkwardly before he added “Uhm... and... Bastet, right? I... think your hand is on my ass and...” To his relief Anubis pulled her away.  
“Bastet, please. Get a hold on yourself, will you.”

Bakura turned his head to Horus. “So. That means I fulfilled my task?”  
Horus nodded “Yes. You proved that you have enough humanity inside you. Congratulations, thief.” Then the god turned to look at Malik. “And maybe I should tell you, it wasn't really a coincidence you found him.”  
Anubis nodded in agreement. “That's right. We always saw what impact you had on him. You seem to make him behave more human, so we figured it would be interesting to see what happened if we brought you together.”  
“I see...” Malik watched the gods and Bakura a moment with an uneasy expression, and his voice revealed the sadness that filled his chest again. “So, if he fulfilled his task... this means... he will go to his tribunal now, right?”  
That made Bakura's eyes go wide in an instant. He’d been so occupied with being human again, and the sensation of holding Malik in his arms, he had totally forgotten what this was all about.

Anubis and Bastet exchanged looks, as if they hadn't been aware of that themselves, and then they turned to Horus who gave his answer with an unimpressed expression.  
“Of course, he will.” The god looked at Bakura. “That's what all of that was about right?”  
Panic rose in Bakura’s chest and he took a step forward.  
“No! I mean. Yes. In the first place it was about that. But things changed now...”  
Horus raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you talking about, Bakura? Didn't you tell me you were ready to face the gods and Ammit? You can’t change your mind now! This is about the death tribunal. You died, Bakura!”  
The white-haired man blinked at Horus in a mix of surprise and desperation, before he turned to the other two gods searching for help. Bastet and Anubis gave him pitiful looks, but the moment his eyes met Anubis’ he was sure, there was no way they could help him. There was no way out of this. He had to go.

Bakura couldn’t bear to turn around at his partner, but he knew he had too. At least this time he owed him a proper goodbye.  
Malik’s lavender eyes met his. Bakura could see a wet gleam in them, though the blond Egyptian tried to keep a calm expression.  
“You'll leave me again.”  
“Malik...” he searched for words to tell Malik what he felt, that he didn't want to go, didn't want to lose him again, but he had no choice. Again. The words failed him and all he could do was step close and fling himself around the other. He held Malik in a tight embrace, sobbing slightly.  
“I'm so sorry...”  
Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura, nuzzling his face into the silver-white mane, inhaling his scent.  
They stood like that for as long as possible before a cough shook them out of they're bubble.  
“It’s time to go, Bakura.”  
Bastet shot Horus a dark look. “Can’t you give them a few more moments, goddamn. What kind of insensible guy are you?!”  
Anubis watched them with a sad face, before he spoke to Horus too. “We should at least give them a few minutes alone. Then I’ll follow my duty to bring him to the tribunal.”  
Horus thought a moment, then gave the jackal-god an agreeing nod, before his figure disappeared. Bastet walked up to the two men and reached out to lay her hand on Malik’s shoulder in a soothing manner. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could do something for you.” She withdraw her hand and with a hurt expression, bid them farewell. “Goodbye, Malik Ishtar. Aw ibek. ” Then Anubis took her by the hand and they both were gone too.

Malik drew his gaze back to Bakura’s. He reached up to stroke a white strand of hair out of the others face and cupped his cheek in his hand.  
“It’s not fair.”  
Bakura closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and shook his head slightly. “No, it isn't. Life isn't fair and apparently death isn't either.”  
Malik bent down to kiss Bakura. It felt almost cautious, like he expected the other to disappear under his hands every moment. After he realized nothing like that would happen, the kiss got more intense. Bakura flung his arms around Malik’s neck again and gave into the kiss, deepening it and opening his mouth slightly to invite Malik inside.  
Their french kiss lasted a while as they both clung desperately to each other. Malik’s hands freely roamed along Bakura’s skin underneath the red robe, savoring every inch, every moment.

The familiar voice of the jackal-god made them stop. “I really don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. So please... can you... say goodbye now?”  
Bakura looked at Anubis and back to Malik, both of their expressions were heartbroken. He raised his hand to run his fingers through the blond locks one last time, looking into that lavender eyes, full of pain and giving Malik’s pretty lips a last soft kiss. “I’ll wait for you. I promise. There's no way that stupid crocodile is going to eat me.”  
Tears fell down Malik's cheeks now, though he let out a short laugh. “You better not get eaten, Habibi. Or I'll tell Bastet to kick your stupid ass additionally.”  
Bakura gave his partner a sad smile as well. “Goodbye.”  
He turned to the waiting god, trying to set up a determined expression.  
“Alright, Anubis. Let´s face my fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to. I'm so sorry. But there's one chapter left, right?! So pls guys believe in the love and the power of fanfic magic ;) 
> 
> Also: Aw ibek is an ancient egyptian farewell phrase meaning “may your heart rejoice”
> 
> Image accompanying this chapter drawn by [bakura-ygo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/db3185b0721c26c2b124c0ee8ed7144e/tumblr_pk0a5mGhgK1u778m8_1280.jpg)


	6. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!   
> I hope everyone had fun reading this story. I love every kudo and comment I receive. Thank you everyone ILY! And now enjoy the final chapter.

  
  


Bakura found himself in a rather dark place. The god accompanying him looked exactly like the paintings on the walls in the tombs he'd robbed millennia ago. The body was that of a human, a well-trained young man, but the head was that of a jackal and he wore a lot of golden jewelry and a dark blue shenti.

Bakura took a brief look at the god before he observed their dull surroundings, and he started to frown as he remembered what he was told about the whole dying-thing as a kid.

“But I don't have to wander through the underworld and pass the tests of it now, do I?”

Anubis chuckled “No, Bakura, you don't have to. You passed your test. We go straight to the tribunal.”

 

They walked a few more minutes before they stood in front of a big door that opened on it’s own the moment they came to stand in front of it

It led to the biggest hall Bakura had ever seen in his existence. It even exceeded the pharaoh's palace and it was beautiful. The walls were painted with golden and blue pictures, showing scenes that looked like a story. The history of mankind depicted in a mural the size of the universe. Big marble columns supported the ceiling. Gold decorated the pillars.

The two paced across the big hall. At their sites figures sat on huge benches. Bakura eyed them suspiciously. Anubis leaned over to him and whispered, “These are the 42 judges of the dead. But to be honest, the last word still is with him.” The jackal-god nodded ahead of them.

 

There was a man sitting on a huge throne. His skin looked strangely green and he wore something that looked like a big pointed hat, which Bakura found rather ridiculous. Two women stood on each side of him, watching the arrivers with sad smiles. At the other side of the hall stood a desk with a man sitting on it whose head was that of an Ibis. He had a big stack of papers and a pencil lying in front of him and greeted the two with a short nod. Bakura assumed that must be Thoth.

Anubis looked at Bakura explaining again, “The god on the throne is Osiris, as you might have guessed. He's the first judge here and his judgment will be final. The women on his sides are Isis and Nephthys.”

As he took a look around, Bakura could also see a lot of other figures that didn't look human at all, the other gods he figured. He wondered if they were present at every tribunal or if they just came to see this _special case_.

  
  


The god at the throne looked down at Bakura with a serious expression on his face. His voice was loud and even more skull-cracking than Horus’, who stood in a corner of the room watching the entire scene with his falcon-eyes.

“Are you ready to face your judgement human?”

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and gave Osiris an unimpressed stare, narrowing his eyes, which made him look almost threatening.

“I know you all saw everything that happened. You watched it all like little voyeurs, so you also know I'm not ready. But seems I have no other choice. So let's stop with that stupid introductions and let's get this over with. I'm quite pissed at the moment.”

Osiris raised an eyebrow at Bakura´s words and drew his gaze to Anubis who shrugged apologetically.

 

He looked back at Bakura again. “Alright. Let's start the ceremony. Do you have anything to say before Anubis fulfills his duty?”

Bakura opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

“I have something to say!” The cat-goddess walked up at the throne and gave Bakura a smile before she continued. “I want you and the 42 judges to examine first if this tribunal is justified.”

Osiris frowned at that. “What do you mean _j_ _ustified_?”

“See...” Bastet paced up and down and facing the judges on the benches too. “Actually he didn't really die, right? Both times he just managed to move his soul somewhere else somehow, but you can't say he really died. So I'm just asking myself, if this whole thing is even right.”

Anubis watched her with a smile on his face before turning his head to Osiris. “With all respect, but I think we should really think about that. Bastet is right, technically he didn't die.”

The god on the throne looked at them rather unimpressed. “Anubis... Bastet... I’m aware you’re quite fond of this human, but I can assure you, this tribunal _is_ justified. Although he only transfered his soul elsewhere, his body was destroyed millennia ago... If you ask me, that means he died. Maybe with some detours, but still.”

Bastet walked up to face the throne again. “Please Osiris. Think about it, discuss it with the other judges. If you all come to the same conclusion, I won't say another word again.”

Osiris thought about it a moment longer and took a look at his judges before he came to a conclusion. “No. Once you’re here you can't go without your judgement. He already received special treatment with his task to get here. Now it's time for him to face his fate.”

  
  


Bakura's limbs went lifeless and he stared the floor. Inwardly he thanked Bastet and Anubis for what they tried to do, but it seemed there was no way out of this anymore. No way back.

His voice lacked confidence and he just wanted this to end. At least he wanted to get to Duat, to see his family again.

“Anubis. Just do what you are supposed to do, please.”

The jackal-god looked at him with a sad expression and turned to the door, the moment another figure entered.

It looked like a very big priestess, a lot taller than Bakura or even Anubis and she had wings hanging down her slender arms. She gave all of them a polite nod without saying a word. She held a golden scale in both her hands and handed it to Anubis, who sat it on the floor in front of them. Then with a crooked smile she disappeared and all that was left was a huge white feather landing in one of the scale’s bowls.

  
  


Anubis turned to Bakura again. He stood in front of him and wore an almost apologizing look on his face. “What comes next might be a bit... _unpleasant_ , but I assure you it won't last long.”

Bakura frowned and was about to ask what he meant, but Anubis acted with a swift movement, and the next moment the white-haired male felt a tight pain in his chest. He looked down at himself; he saw Anubis’ arm piercing his chest and grabbing his heart, his _ib_ , tightly with his hand. Then the god pulled out the still beating organ, holding it up in his hand while the other hand helped Bakura remain on his feet.

 

Bakura moaned and bowed over in pain, clutching his hand above the place where his heart should be. There was no blood nor even a wound, just the empty feeling in his chest.

Anubis talked to him in a soothing voice

“It's okay. The pain will end in a few moments.” Then he added with a bright smile “Actually it's a good sign you feel the pain, it means you’re still quite attached to your _ib_.”

“Oh... great” Bakura answered sarcastically.

  
  


After the pain faded, Bakura sat down next to Anubis and his scale. Knees bent and his arms draped above them, he watched Anubis placing his still beating heart in the second bowl.

Ammit had arrived as well. The big creature, the goddess called _Devourer of the dead_ — with the head of a crocodile, the front body of a lion and the back part of a hippopotamus — eyed him and licked her mouth with a nasty grin. Bakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

 

It seemed the whole hall held its breath the moment Anubis placed Bakura’s heart on the scale and the jackal-god looked down at it with an excited expression.

The scale did move, but only to balance exactly between the two bowls. Anubis frowned down at it and kneeled in front of it to take a better look at the two bowls. They stood perfectly still, the bowl with the heart in exactly the same height as the feather on the other side.

 

Osiris spoke down from his throne “Anubis! What does that mean? Isn't it supposed to go down on one side? I’ve never seen this before.”

The god in front of the scales shook his head slightly and looked up to Osiris with a confused expression on his face. “I... I really don't know. This never happened.”

Thoth stood up from his desk and walked to the scales so he could examine them. He eyed the scales a moment before he turned his gaze to Anubis and stated

“Hmm... that's interesting.”

 

The human sitting at their feet let out an annoyed huff before he spoke “Are you telling me that you finally got me here to cast your judgement upon me, and your scale is malfunctioning?”

“It isn’t malfunctioning!” the god replied offended. “This scale is as old as mankind and has never failed in performing its task!”

Bakura raised both eyebrows at him “Wow... that's pretty old. Time to get a new one if you ask me, Buddy.”

“Excuse me? This is an ancient device crafted by divine power. There's no way it’s malfunctioning.”

“But it obviously is!”

“It is not! There’s something else wrong!” the god yelled now sounding rather desperate.

Bakura crossed his arms giving the jackal-god a mocking grin “Alright, alright... your old-as-fuck scale is working as good as ever. So maybe _you_ did something wrong?”

Now Anubis’ expression changed to furious “Bakura, I’m the fucking god of death-rites! I’ve done this countless times!”

The white-haired human shrugged. “Hey man... I see this is a sensitive topic for you, but everyone makes mistakes from time to time...” he raised his arms and hold them out in the god's direction “You need a hug?”

 

Anubis prepared to counter that, but the moment he opened his mouth the feather on the scale started moving and transformed into the tall priestess again, standing besides them.

The human and the god both looked up at her. Adjusting a bit, Ma'at let out an apologizing cough. “I’m … I’m sorry. I know I'm usually not allowed to transform back before the judgement is spoken, but...” she turned to face Osiris now “I can feel that there's something off with this heart. I can't explain it really... It's not that it’s too heavy and that he regrets too much or the like, but he also isn’t free. His feelings seem torn somehow.” She needed a moment to find the words to say what she felt. “He simply is not ready. And I don't mean that in the way humans usually are _not ready_ , no-one is ever really, but it seems he doesn't belong here.”

  
  


Osiris looked at her with a deep frown and tried to understand what Ma’at was telling them. Anubis and Bastet exchanged looks and both started smiling at each other, a new hope rising in them.

“Fine.” Osiris’ voice sounded rather disturbed until now. He raised from his throne and looked at the gods and then at Bakura. “I will discuss this with the other judges. When we have our decision we come back to tell you what we’re going to do with you.” With that he disappeared through the door behind the throne, the 42 figures at the benches getting up to follow him.

  
  


Bastet walked up to Anubis, Ma'at, Thoth and Bakura with a smile on her face.

“That is actually good, right?”

Bakura played with the seam of his robe and felt really exhausted. “I don't know if that’s good or bad. I just want all of that to end.”

Anubis gave him a sympathetic look and then his eyes went big as something came to his mind. “Oh! I guess we don't need that anymore.” He took the heart from the bowl and bowed down to Bakura presenting it to him. “Here.” With a movement, much more gentle than the last time, the god pierced Bakura’s chest again, placing the beating organ into its right position. It didn't hurt this time and Bakura only felt a warmth spreading through his body and the familiar heartbeat in his chest.

 

But suddenly his chest also felt tight. He placed one hand over his heart and dropped his head with his white hair falling down, covering his face to prevent the others from seeing the tears that started falling.

Anubis kneeled in front of him. “Bakura?”

Bakura couldn’t prevent himself from sobbing and figured his pride didn't matter anymore. “It... it hurts. My heart. It hurts. I don't want to leave him, but also I want his all to end... I want to see my family, the ones I did this all for. And at the same time it hurts so bad to leave Malik behind. It's tearing me apart.”

Bastet joined them and pulled him into a tight embrace, letting the human in her arms cry freely.

As far as Bakura was concerned the gods could gladly keep his heart at the moment.

  
  


Waiting for Osiris and the judges felt like an eternity. Bakura’s sobbing had calmed down by now and they all felt quite relieved as the door opened and Osiris walked into the hall, followed by all 42 judges.

He took his place at the throne and peered down at Anubis and Bastet, both looking rather tense. Bakura swayed as he rose to his feet, whipping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

“What happened here today has never happened before. Either you humans are so consumed in your regret that your heart is heavy or your heart is light and you’re ready to pass over to find your peace.” The god made a short pause eying Bakura closely again. “We figured that, maybe you really don't belong here. At least not now. You don’t really regret your actions anymore or feel something else that would make your heart heavy, but it's also not light enough. You seem to be bound in between somehow...”. Osiris eyed Bastet a moment, knowing she would surely tell him that _she’d told him so,_ and with a sigh he turned his attention back to Bakura.

“That's why we decided to postpone your judgement and send you back.”

 

Bakura questioned if he’d heard the god correctly. He raised his head with an unbelieving expression on his face. “You... do what?”

“We’re sending you back to finish your life. You’ll live in the modern world until you die of natural causes.”

Bakura felt confused. Going back meant he had to wait once again to finally reunite with his family. On the other hand, he’d already been waiting 3000 years for that. And what's one human lifetime more against the span three millennia? And a lifetime at the side of his partner sounded rather tempting to him. His face split into a wide grin and he turned around to Bastet and Anubis. He definitely didn't want to stay in this place any longer.

“Alright! Bring me back, Buddy!”

Bastet flung herself at the white-haired human to hug him one last time. “Good luck, Bakura.” She planted a kiss on his cheek - Bakura grimaced - before she let him go. Horus made his way over too. With his serious falcon-face he stood in front of Bakura, but a smirk crossed his features. “Well, I hope you treasure the chance you’ve been given, _thief_. Good luck.”

Osiris gave a short affirmative nod and Anubis took Bakura's hand in his with a bright smile on his face.

“Ready?”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Hours had gone by since Bakura left his apartment. Malik sat on his sofa staring holes in the wall, not able to move. The tears didn't fall anymore and it seemed like he had no more tears to cry.

It was bad. Actually a lot worse than last time. Last time he thought Bakura simply didn't care enough... but this time it was different.

He was emerged in his thoughts, in his memories, and didn't even realize the noise splitting the silence in the room. The second time the firm knock sounded through the room, Malik was startled out of his trance. With a frown he turned his gaze to the door where he heard the knock again.

It took him a moment to remember how to get up on his feet. He wondered who would knock instead of ringing the doorbell. He also wondered who would visit so early in the morning - at least, he figured it must be morning. Malik got up from the sofa, the knocking sounded again at the door, getting more impatient with every turn.

The blond Egyptian took the door handle and opened it just before the other could knock again. Malik’s dark complexion turned almost pale and his eyes widened.

  
  


Bakura still wore his red robe and the purple shenti and also his big trademark grin. “Sorry if I woke you. But it's rather cold outside you know...”

Malik blinked at him in disbelief, eying him from head to toe, his voice merely a whisper. “What... How... How is that possible?”

Bakura shrugged. “Seems like the dog’s scale is broken somehow. So they just brought me back.”

 

He almost didn't get to end his sentence, because Malik suddenly grabbed the hem of his robe and pulled Bakura into a passionate kiss. Bakura’s hands found the back of Malik’s head and roamed through the golden hair flowing over his fingers. They stumbled backwards into the room. Malik managed to close the door with a kick of his foot and while still kissing they landed backwards on the sofa. With Bakura on top of Malik they stopped kissing a moment and let out a loud laugh.

 

Malik smiled up at him and raised one hand to stroke some white strands of hair out of Bakura's face.

“Are you... staying?”

Bakura's eyes softened as he looked down the beautiful human being beneath him.

“Yes. I’m staying.”

“Forever?”

“At least for a lifetime.” He kissed Malik again and then continued. “And after that, I will wait for you in Duat to follow me. I will never leave you longer than necessary again.”

Malik’s eyes closed as the words reached his heart and his soul. Then he opened his eyes again and raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think you'll die before me?”

Bakura snorted “Oh please... “

They both laughed before they picked up their kissing again. After a while Malik sat up and pulled Bakura into his lap. He gave Bakura a sultry look and spoke in a low voice “How about we get this to the bedroom to celebrate your return properly?”

With a grin, Bakura jumped up and ran into the bedroom like his life depended on it. Malik followed with a chuckle.

  
  
  


Somewhere between the worlds a god with a bright smile and a goddess with a proud expression watched the two man kissing on a sofa, looking more happy than ever in their lives.

Bastet let out a deep sigh

“I’m so happy for them. It feels like something in the universe is in its right place again.”

Anubis nodded. “Yes. It is.”

He turned to look at the cat-goddess a moment. His voice sounded honest and full of determination as he said “Hey, Bastet. Let's go on a date.”

 


End file.
